1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packaging of products. More particularly, it relates to a method and apparatus providing product packaging having highly visible storage and display component included therein, which is configured for receiving and retaining a packaged condom, and insuring discovery thereof by providing an attention-attracting positioning and packaging thereof.
2. Prior Art
Since the dawn of recorded history, presents such as food, candy, and alcoholic beverages have been something exchanged between people who are friends, and people who have evolved in a relationship to become more than just friends. On many occasions, such gift giving, especially on special holidays and celebratory days such as anniversary dates and birthdays, can precede the onset of sexual relations between the persons involved.
However, results of such activities can be hazardous to the health of the participants. Such can include the communication of sexually transmitted diseases such as AIDS and venereal diseases and the like, all of which are a tremendous problem in society. Further, even between monogamous couples, the outcome of an amorous evening can result in pregnancy. This is especially the case if subsequent to the receipt of a gift where the onset of intimate activity happens on the spur of the moment.
In the case of the exchange of gifts as noted above, frequently such gifts can include alcoholic beverages. Upon the ingesting of such gifts, even cautious people have been known to throw caution to the wind and indulge in intimate relations despite the previously known possibilities resulting from such.
As a prevention to unplanned pregnancy, and to help prevent the spread of sexually transmitted diseases, government, physicians, and sexual educators have long promoted the use of condoms during sexual activity. Such condom use has been shown to be a substantial preventive measure to avoiding unwanted pregnancy, and especially for preventing transmission of many sexually transmitted diseases.
However, the onset of sexual activities being hard to predict, especially where the ingestion of alcoholic beverages is involved, many participants initiating such activities find themselves unprepared because of the lack of a condom in the proximity to ongoing and increasingly heated activity.
In such moments, many participants find it, at best, inconvenient to cease such activity to seek out and find a condom. Further, in some cases, the intimate activity may be intentional on the gift-giver's part, but previously unknown to the recipient who may be unprepared for the subsequent physical activity. Therefore, lacking a condom proximate to their activity, especially after ingesting alcoholic beverages, many potential participants in sexual activities, choose to risk the outcome of failing to employ a condom.
As such, in the case of gift giving, especially where the gift is planned as an inducement to subsequent sexual relations, and particularly where the gift might be an alcoholic beverage, there is an unmet need to provide access to a condom, which can be quickly accessed should such plans succeed. Such a provision of a condom should preferably be provided in an engagement to the gift product itself, or alternatively in a highly visible manner on the gift packaging to be opened. Further, such a provision of a condom should be provided in a tasteful manner, and also should provide such packaging or product attachment or a container for the condom, which is positioned and/or illuminated or otherwise provided with a means to attract the gaze and the immediate attention of the parties opening the package as to the presence and the proximity of the condom, should it become necessary to seek to employ it for its intended purpose.